


The One Where Thor Accidentally Banged A Goat (AKA The Prequel)

by Vee017



Series: Thor Bangs Loki as... [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Intersex Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Thor was usually not this boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Thor Accidentally Banged A Goat (AKA The Prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel. Some have asked for it, but I said I wasn't going to write it. But then I wrote it.

**The One Where Thor Accidentally Banged A Goat (AKA The Prequel)**

Loki was bored.

 

Furrowing his brows together he stared at the ceiling, watching it seemingly shake back and forth due to Thor’s erratic thrusting. In and out, in and out, in and out, the blonde beast panted wetly into his neck as Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Sex with Thor was usually not this boring.

 

But then again, Thor was never usually this _utterly selfish_ during their ruts together. Loki gave his brother a side-eyed glare. Really, who did he think he was? And what the Hel was he doing? The Thunderer’s cock usually felt amazing inside of him, large enough to nearly always brush his prostate and give him blindingly good orgasms. So how was Thor managing to _miss it_ every time?

 

And were there a few fingers in his quim? A hand on his cock to help him out? Of course not. Thor was busy bruising his hip and pawing clumsily as his flat tit. That’s where his useless hands were.

_He’s fucking me like a damn adolescent who just learned how fun it is to shove their cock into something warm._

The squelching sounds coming from Thor’s wet cock in his ass were starting to annoy him, and if Thor had been paying even the smallest amount of attention to him then he’d notice that Loki was really only half hard.

 

_You can’t just pound your way into something and expect it to feel good, you idiot. You used to have some modicum of talent, what happened to it?_

He wondered if he should slap Thor upside the head, but then the great moron would probably not even feel it or assume it was Loki’s version of foreplay. It wouldn’t be the first time he slapped Thor around during sex.

 

 _Why won’t he just cum, already?_ Loki bemoaned internally. But Thor had stamina, an ungodly amount of stamina; and when Loki was enjoying himself it was a boat load of fun, but when Thor was giving him boring, missionary, vanilla, _not even hitting my damn prostate, seriously Thor WHERE are you aiming?_ sex then he was bored out of his damn mind. And a bored Loki was a bad Loki.

 

Loki grinned.

 

|||

 

“Oh, Loki,” Thor grunted.

 

His brother felt so damn good, stretched tight around his cock. Loki’s quim steadily leaking against his pubic bone, deliciously sticky. He’d have to eat it out once he was finished, licking up his own spend, mixed with Loki’s wetness – he couldn’t wait. He loved Loki’s cunt in his mouth, burying his face between his folds and _licking_. Just the thought of it was getting him closer. Sitting back on his haunches he pulled Loki’s legs from around his hips and pressed them together, to throw over his left shoulder, slamming into him the entire time. He was so close now, and he knew he was being a bit clumsy, he’d make it up to Loki. Thor hadn’t had this ass in weeks thanks to a delegation visit to Alfheim. His balls were so full it hurt.

 

“Loki, Loki, Loki.”

 

So close, so close…Loki’s ass clenched, and then it clenched _hard_. He was seeing stars…why was Loki so tight? Thor’s eyes snapped open as he felt the change in Loki’s shape, and he found himself now holding two furred legs in his arms as his cock was choked.

 

Loki bleated.

 

Thor came.

 

He held Loki’s legs tight as he couldn’t stop thrusting into his tiny little ass, he couldn’t remember the last time he came so hard. It was an amazing orgasm and his brother had…been…a goat…

 

He stared at Loki while he caught his breath, body unmoving as he stared in ever increasing horror. Loki bleated again and winked.

 

“Damn it, Loki!”

 

Thor dropped his legs as if scalded by the fires of Muspelheim and ripped his cock from Loki’s body as he leapt from the bed.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?!”

 

“Ehehehehehehehehe.” Loki turned back into his Aesir shape, laughing so hard that tears leaked from his eyes.

 

“Loki!”

 

“You came so hard. You, you _goat fucker_.” Loki choked.

 

Horror and revulsion crept up Thor’s spine as he let out a bellow and stalked to the bathroom.

 

“Did…did you like it, brother?” Loki called.

 

“We are never talking about this. **EVER**.”

 

Loki’s mad cackling filled the room.


End file.
